A Vadia e O Frade
by Brosallie
Summary: Não me avisaram que haviam mudado o tema da festa de Dorcas. Não me avisaram nadinha.


Não me avisaram que haviam mudado o tema da festa de Dorcas. Não me avisaram nadinha.

Mas é claro que assim que cheguei a verdade me afetou. E é por isso que estou enfiada nessa droga de banheiro dessa droga de clube que aquela cabelo de carpete velho da Dorcas alugou para comemorar sua entrada para o... como ela diz? Ah, claro, o Ramo das Empresas Empresariais de Cosméticos. Sim, Dorcas sempre foi meio lerda e empolgada. Se bem que ser meio lerda significa assinar um contrato com a L'Oréal por criar um novo creme que promete milagres e coisa e tals, eu gostaria de ser uma ignorante completa, não que ela seja, ao contrário, mas enfim...

Voltando ao ponto constrangedor que me traz neste local não muito higiênico, o fato de aqui me encontrar é o seguinte: na manhã de quinta-feira, minha querida amiga Dorcas me ligou para avisar sobre o sucesso de seu creme e de seu novo emprego. Para comemorar, ela alugou o espaço para festas do clube para a noite de sábado (hoje) e só entraria na festa ("sem exceções para você por ser uma das minhas melhores amigas, Lene") quem estivesse vestido conforme o tema, que por acaso seria Vadias e Frades.

Como toda festa de Dorcas, essa prometia ser um estouro, tinha tudo para ser fantástica. E deve estar sendo. Lá fora.

Fiz minha gambiarra com as roupas e acessórios que tenho em casa (você já viu o absurdo do preço do aluguel de fantasias nessa cidade?) e montei meu look super, han, ousado. Acontece que, ao contrário de mim, que sou uma boa amiga, companheira e leal, a Lily ( a única com o mínimo de descência de nós) bateu o pé até o fim e se recusou a ir a festa, e Dorcas, claro, sabia que se não trocasse o tema, ficaria sem a presença de uma de suas grandes amigas em uma noite muito importante para ela, mesmo que depois de vários drinks não lembrasse nem seu próprio nome. Então ela trocou.

Mas, afinal, para que avisar a McKinnon, não é mesmo?

Então cá estou. Sim, de cinta liga, minissaia, bustiê metalizado vermelho vadia e um casaco transparente por cima, aberto. Imagine a vergonha que passei ao notar que Dorcas, Emmeline, Lily e todo o pessoal que fora convidado estava em trajes de gala. Ah, claro, claro que fui notada. E nada discretamente, por sinal.

E mais uma vez alguém estava batendo na minha porta.

Meu Deus, quantas vezes terei que gritar para essas 'amigas' que não sairei daqui enquanto o pessoal não for embora?

- McKinnon, abre essa porta, por favor.

Opa, o canil não tinha essa voz. Ah não, isso é voz de homem. Reconheci o dono da voz áspera, meio rouca e sexy imediatamente. E que dono.

- Black, o banheiro masculino fica a direita.

- Lene, não seja infantil. Você é a pessoa mais sexy aqui, não deveria ficar envergonhada. Se me permite a ousadia.

"Se me permite a ousadia? Black, eu permito que você até arranque a minha roupa com os dentes!" não pude evitar de pensar. Deus, sou uma vergonhapara as mulheres que fizeram uma verdadeira revolução e lutaram por todos os direitos dos quais temos hoje.

Ok, sou completamente imune aos encantos da criatura do outro lado da assim tremo ao pensar em sair e vê-lo, provavelmente de terno, sempre bemvestido para essas ocasiões. Homens de terno são meu ponto fraco. Como existe mulheres capazes de resistir aquele encanto sobrenatural, ao charme e elegância desses senhores? Meu Deus, pude até sentir o cheiro do Black. Perfume de homem. Ui.

Respirei fundo.

- Não permito coisa nenhuma. Dá o fora daqui.

- Lene, você já olhou para mim hoje?

- Não, e ...

- Abre a porta.

Não sei o que foi, mas o jeito com que ele disse essas palavras não soaram como ordem. Foram ditas suavemente, quase como um consolo, com uma certa doçura que nunca pensei que sairia da boca de Sirius. Era meio que impossível negar seu pedido. Levantei de cima do assento da privada, esforçando-me o máximo para tentar cobrir a maior parte possível do meu corpo, falhando miseravelmente.

- Olha Black.. – Fui dizendo, enquanto abria a porta, mas me calei. Ele estava, bem...

Diferente?

Não, hilário seria a palavra certa. Não consegui aguentar e cai numa gargalhada nem um pouco discreta. Ele me acompanhou.

Sirius estava com uma batina marrom com aquela coisa em volta, como um perfeito Frade Franciscano. Seu cabelo caia com certo charme sobre seus rosto, e alguns fio cobriam um pouco de seus belos e profundos olhos cinzas. Sim, ele estava diferente, mas mesmo assim continuava um gato (espero que isso não seja um pecado). A tensão que geralmente existia entre nós depois de tantos e tantos rolos que passamos pareceu se dissipar ao som de nossas risadas unidas, uma acolhendo a outra.

- Então parece que não fui a única.

- Parece que não. Agora que tal aproveitar a festa da sua amiga?

- Olha Sirius – um meio sorriso brotou no canto de seus lábios ao ouvir seu primeiro nome saindo de minha boca depois de tanto tempo, não que isso o impedisse de continuar me chamando de Lene - eu agradeço, mas você continua bem mais vestido que eu, veja só! E não pretendo voltar para o salão assim.

-Quem disse que eu quero voltar para o salão?

Ele pegou em minha mão, olhando cautelosamenteem meus olhos, procurando algum vestígio de hesitação. Ao perceber que eu não dera nenhum passo para trás, abriu um sorriso e vi um brilho diferente em seus olhos. Inclinou a cabeça em direção ao jardim, perto das duas piscinas iluminadas por luzes azuis. Fomos sentar em um dos bancos ali perto, onde passamos muito tempo conversando, brincando, insultando nossos amigos e rindo de nós mesmos, como não acontecia a mais de anos. Relaxei e esqueci até do que vestia. Nos entendemos, finalmente.

Sob a luz do luar, a vadia e o padre.

Bom, naquela mesma noite, em casa, deixei que meu personagem tomasse conta de mim.

Que bom que Sirius não fez o mesmo.

**Reviews? **


End file.
